Trial and Error
by Hails.the.Mermaid
Summary: A night full of Firewhiskey takes an unexpected turn.


**A/N: All characters and aspects of the Harry Potter world are property of JK Rowling and all that jazz.**

 **Also, "Veritaserum or Dare" idea credit goes to Shayalonnie.**

"Shut the fuck up, Theo." Draco hissed as the couple of them made their way through one of the many secret passageways in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two of them had snuck out of the school to get some of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey. Being only sixth years, they definitely had to be sneaky. After retrieving the alcohol, they were now on their way back into the school to the Slytherin common room, where Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and a couple of other Slytherins were awaiting their arrival.

Theo would not stop with the bloody jokes and talking about how he was going to fucking shag Daphne's drunk brains that night. Draco was sure his best mate was going to get them caught. "You're just jealous because you won't be the one scoring tonight." Theo smirked. He had had a thing for Daphne for nearly two years and, after many months of subtle flirting between the two, Theo was sure he was finally going to get some alone time with her.

"I'm serious Theo. Shut up. We are not going to get caught sneaking back into the school with this." Draco hissed again, waving the bottle he was holding in front of Theo's face. The two of them had arrived at the entrance to the school from the tunnel they were in. Draco slowly opened the portrait that the tunnel was hidden behind and checked to see that the coast was clear. "Let's go." He said quietly before shrinking the bottle down to be more easily hidden in his robes. Theo did the same with the second bottle he was holding.

Theo and Draco made their way down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was held. "Caput Draconis." Draco spoke the password aloud and the two were let into the common room. The group that was waiting for them immediately dashed to the entrance. "Did you get it?" Pansy asked with an excited look in her eye. "Yeah, yeah." Draco drawled, putting his bottle out and enlarging it back to its original size.

 **XXX**

It didn't take long for the group to get too intoxicated for their own good. They had spent over an hour just chatting and laughing, when Daphne giggled and let out her new brilliant idea. "We should play a game." She giggled again, her face warming as a blush spread across her cheeks. "It's called truth or dare. I think it's a muggle-born thing. But we can make it fun and add Veritaserum."

Draco's eyes practically bulged out of his head. He definitely didn't need to be spilling his secrets. No one in the room knew about his Death Eater duties, that was for sure. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Greengrass?"

"Hey, dun't you f'cking talk to her like that." Theo snapped, slurring his words. Clearly he was more drunk than some of the others.

Draco simply rolled his eyes. "Where would we even get Veritaserum anyway?" He asked, hoping this question would deter the thought of the horrid idea for a game.

"I already stole some from Snape's office." Daphne said, beaming. She definitely had something up her sleeve.

 _Fucking excellent._ Draco grumbled slightly. "Fine. But only a tiny bit."

Giggling harder than Daphne, Pansy was now joining in. "What's wrong Dwaco? Have too many secwets to share with your dear fwiends?" She obnoxiously laughed at her own joke. "Don't be such a prat. It will be fun." The pug faced Slytherin gave an ugly smirk as Daphne ran off to retrieve her stolen Veritaserum, only to return minutes later.

Once Daphne returned, she put two drops of the Veritaserum into the full second bottle of Firewhiskey. "I'll go first." She cleared her throat and looked around. "Blaise. Truth or dare?" Blaise stared blankly at her, not sure what to pick. He decided to play it safe and said "Dare." Daphne grinned deviously and stared him down before replying with "I dare you to kiss Parkinson."

Blaise's chocolate brown eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at the girl sitting next to him, who was blushing as she waited for her kiss to come. And come it did. Blaise, a little too drunk, crashed his lips with hers, kissing her hard for a little longer than necessary. Pulling away, he looked back at Daphne smugly. "So is it my turn now." Daphne laughed and nodded her head, giving the okay to choose who he wanted as his victim. "Theo. Truth or dare?" Theo instantly chose truth and took a drink of his laced firewhiskey, ready to reveal whatever juicy secret Blaise would force out of him. "Do you have a crush on Daphne?" Theo could not keep the words from flowing out of his mouth and he wasn't sure he really wanted to anyway. "Fuck yes I do. Look at her." He smirked when a blush spread across Daphne's smug face.

Next, it was Theo's turn and he managed to wrangle Daphne into choosing "truth". "Do you or do you not return my feelings for you?" He waggled his eyebrows as he continued. "I don't see how you couldn't. Look at me. I'm fucking charming, aren't I?" Daphne laughed and spilled out a simple "Yes I do."

Now it was Daphne's turn and she was going to have fun with this. "Draco. Truth or dare?" Draco, not wanting to go anywhere near that Veritaserum, opted to go with "dare." Daphne's eyes looked almost demonic as she thought of the dare that she knew would probably be the most agonizing for Draco to fulfill. "Kiss Theo. On the mouth. With tongue."

Theo, who was in the middle of a non-laced drink of firewhiskey, spit halfway across the common room. "What?!" He and Draco both exclaimed at the same time. Daphne crossed her arms and smirked. "You have you to."

Draco groaned as he leaned in to kiss Theo. His best mate. Incredibly close to the bottom of a list of people he definitely would not want to be snogging with. But he did. Draco slowly put his mouth to Theo's and pushed his tongue into his mouth, holding the kiss. Theo, surprisingly, kissed back. And then the strangest thing happened. The two of them actually _enjoyed_ the bloody kiss.

Draco quickly pulled away and took an unusually large drink of his non-lace firewhiskey. That was fucking weird. But somehow, comforting. Must have been the bloody firewhiskey.

 **XXX**

The night went on with Veritaserum or Dare for at least two more hours. Blaise and Pansy had snuck off to the dorms, casting several locking charms so Theo or Draco couldn't follow. Daphne had drunk so much that her small frame was passed out in front of the fire place. It looked like Theo's shagging plan wasn't going to work out after all.

Theo opened his mouth several times like he wanted to say something but nothing came out. He wanted to ask about the kiss from earlier that had been on his mind. It had felt like Draco actually _enjoyed_ it. Hell, Theo had actually _enjoyed_ it. That was bloody fucking weird for the both of them. Instead of getting up any courage to mention it, the two stayed in an awkward silence, staring into the flames of the fire place.

Draco could feel the tense air between him and Theo like a wall. What the fuck had happened between them? Certainly, Draco couldn't have _enjoyed_ snogging his best mate. They were just that: mates. And Draco Malfoy was certainly the furthest possible thing from being fucking gay. Just the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about that bloody kiss was making him feel dirty. "I need a shower. I'll be back." He said before getting up and leaving the common room before Theo could even say a word.

Theo stared at the unconscious Daphne on the couch, thinking he should probably stay and keep an eye on her. But a strong tug was pulling his subconscious away. He was being pulled out of the Slytherin common room and down the hall to where the bathroom was. The drunk Slytherin looked back and forth between the girl and common room entrance, trying to make up his mind.

 _Fuck._ Theo thought, before grabbing his wand and casting a levitating charm to send Daphne to the girl's dormitory and into her bed. Once she was safe in bed, Theo followed the strange feeling that was pulling him out of the common room and down the hall to where the bathroom was.

 **XXX**

Draco was standing in the hot shower, staring blankly at the wall, letting his mind wander when he heard the curtain open and someone step inside. He turned to see a naked Theo and his eyes widened. "What the fu-." Before he could even finish, Theo had closed the space between them and crushed their lips together, gently slipping his tongue in Draco's mouth to relive what had happened in the common room earlier. Draco stopped protesting almost immediately when he realized how good it felt to have that tongue in his mouth.

 _What am I doing? What is this? And why do I actually like it?_ A million thoughts were running through the blonde's head as he continued to snog his best friend. He was incredibly surprised to feel himself harden against the body in front of him. He was surprised to recognize the feeling of wanting more, wanting to devour the wizard he was snogging.

Theo felt the hardness of Draco against his thigh and his own hardness greeted it, lightly touching it and moving against it as the two of them started grinding against each other. Theo let out a low moan. _Fuck why does this feel so good._ He knew he wasn't into wizards but something about this felt. . . _Right._

The couple twisted their hands into the other's hair as their snogging deepened, becoming more and more hungry. Draco pulled away, finally. Without even questioning his next moves, he began to slowly kiss along Theo's jaw. He kissed down to the hollow of his neck, where his kisses became more rough and eager. His kissing turned into biting and sucking, leaving faint traces along the wizard's neck. Theo moaned and Draco's hardness only grew harder.

Grabbing the fellow Slytherin's silvery blonde hair, Theo roughly pulled him away and turned onto his neck. He was a lot rougher than Draco. He didn't start out soft. He immediately took what he wanted, sucking, biting, so hard there were sure to be bruises. Draco didn't seem to mind though. He groaned at the feeling, his hardness now throbbing for more. Theo gave him exactly what he wanted.

The cheeky Slytherin laughed against Draco's neck. "You like that?" His voice was husky as he continued to kiss down the wizard's body until he got to his throbbing cock that was glistening in the shower water.

Theo hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do. He had never shagged a wizard before. Grabbing the length before him, he slowly started to stroke it, eyeing Draco's reaction. Pleased with the way Draco bit his lip at the feeling, Theo then began to lick it from base to tip. He smirked as he watched the blonde's eyes roll back in his head. He then swiftly took the whole member into his mouth, smirking with his mouth full as Draco cried out a loud "Fuck!" and leaned back to brace himself against the shower wall. Oh yes, Theo was enjoying this, letting all awkward feelings be swallowed away and instead, just savoring the taste of Draco in his mouth.

Draco gasped as Theo's sucking became rougher and his teeth barely grazed the throbbing length in his mouth. "Fuck. So good." He managed to blurt out between loud moans as he twisted his hands into Theodore's hair and began to thrust himself deeper inside his mouth. The blonde bit his lip hard, tasting blood. But still, even that did not keep him from crying out, screaming as he released himself into Theo's mouth, having quite possibly the best orgasm of his life.

Theo smiled at what he was able to do to the other wizard and chuckled as he felt his hair being pulled, forcing him back to a standing position. Wasting no time, Draco immediately dropped to his knees to return the favor. There was even less hesitation with Draco as he thought to himself, _just do what he did to you._

The groans immediately started rumbling in Theo's chest as the head of blonde hair stroked his cock, teasingly licking the tip. "Holy fucking Merlin." Was shagging a wizard always this good?

From there it only got better as Draco took Theo into his mouth, just as swiftly as Theo had done to him. Theo nearly fell over in the slippery shower as he tried to grab for something – anything – brace himself with. "Fuck. Fuck. Merlin." Theo could barely get out a coherent thought as he used one hand to grab at the blonde head of wet hair surrounding him below the abdomen. Draco smirked with his mouth full and went deeper until Theo had to slide against the wall down to a sitting position. His legs were absolutely not doing their job anymore.

With a loud moan and a mumbled string of profanities, Theo came into Draco's mouth, breathing heavily as he did so. Draco pulled away and spit the release down the shower drain. "I'm not bloody swallowing if that's what you were expecting," Draco said with a scowl and Theo laughed.

 **XXX**

The next morning, Theo and Draco awoke in their beds with a terrible, horrible, no good headache. Theo groaned and turned to open the curtains around his four poster and look at Draco, who was doing the same. The memories of the night before flooded over them and they both stared at each other, wide eyed with bright red cheeks.

"I swear to fucking Salazar Slytherin, Theo. You do not tell a single soul what happened last night. Got it?" Draco said before closing the curtain again and falling back on his pillow with a groan. He thought he should be completely weirded out by what had happened. He certainly wasn't gay. But he remembered every second of the night before. Every glorious second in which he was enjoying the best bloody shag he had ever had.

Before Draco had a chance to close the curtain, Theo nodded and held up a "thumbs up". He wished they could talk about what happened. That was not just any shag. There was something there that was different than anything simply casual. But perhaps they would have to talk another time, if at all. All Theo knew was he wanted to do it again.


End file.
